


dead sea

by wintersweather



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: new york had lied to me; i needed the truth





	dead sea

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt from "dead sea" by the lumineers!

The ocean wind whipped Pat's hair into his eyes, leaving a light mist of brine in its wake. Everything tasted like salt, just like it had for the past two weeks, and like it would for the next three. 

Pat almost regretted leaving New York. Almost. 

The thought of going back to the same life of absolute nothing that he'd been living for the past 30 years seemed a little more grim than the thought of living in a mid-sized gillnetter, catching little to no fish. At least out here, he could watch the moon rise, see where the horizon meets the sky. The stars looked better, too.

The rest of the crew were long asleep inside the cabin. They were people who had known each other for years, and Pat couldn't shake the feeling of not belonging with them. It was livable at worst, so Pat tried not to complain, or really speak at all to them. 

He'd get paid for the work he's done when they finally return to New York. It was a comforting thought. He had given up his room in the apartment complex for two months, but the landlord promised she would give him it back when he returned. 

Maybe he'd get a normal job this time around, now that he'd have a little extra money to keep him afloat. Maybe he'd find a wife, have a kid or two. Just like he was supposed to.

Or maybe he wouldn't. He didn't have much to lose.

The moonlight filtered through the space between the dark clouds, pouring onto the surface of the black water below. Pat let his arms hang over the side of the boat, almost enough to touch the water. He wanted to sleep, but couldn't find it in himself to actually go do it. 

Pat closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was used to the sounds of the ocean by now, a white noise that lured him into sleep. But something else was behind it tonight, a semblance of a song. It barely registered in Pat's brain as he listened. It sounded ethereal and calming, distant and yet so close. Pat was nearly asleep when he felt something touch his hand.

Pat jumped awake, pulling his limbs back into the boat and peering over the edge and into the water. Just below the surface was a face, staring back up at him. 

They remained silent, eyeing each other, until finally the boy in the water floated a little higher. His eyes were captivating, round and hazel. His hair was wavy, slightly long, styled despite emerging from the water. He was gorgeous, if Pat were honest.

Pat blinked hard, trying to wake himself up. He had to be dreaming.

"Hello, did you hear my song? It was just for you." The boy said, smiling coyly. His voice was soft and echoed slightly despite their circumstance.

"Your song?" Pat answered, tilting his head. 

"I don't just sing for anyone." He replied, reaching a pale arm up to hold onto the side of the vessel. "Only people I like, and I like you." 

"Me?" Pat prompted. He felt entranced by the boy's eyes, at peace in spite of everything. "Who are you?"

The boy shook his head. "There's no need to worry about that."

Pat didn't worry about it. Suddenly, he felt as if he didn't really care.

"You're Patrick Gill," The boy continued. "New York City resident, not a dollar to his name." He sighed, loud and dramatic. Pat could see the water droplets on his face, shining like silver in the light. He remained quiet as the boy droned on.

"But I can make you an offer." He smiled, revealing straight, white teeth. He lifted his hand out of the water, reaching towards Pat. "If you take my hand, I can give you a better life. All you have to do is trust me."

"I - I can't come with you. I-" Pat tried before the boy cut him off.

"Why not? You have nothing to lose." He pouted a little, gesturing his open hand. "No one cares about you up here, but I do."

Pat barely had the mental clarity to take the boy's hand. It was cold to the touch, almost like a corpse. Pat's arm jerked back instinctually, but the boy tightened his grip.

"I'm Brian." He said finally, squeezing Pat's hand with a vice-like grasp. "Are you ready?" He questioned, his voice taking on a new edge.

Suddenly, Pat felt like he had snapped awake. He struggled against Brian, pulling back as hard as he could. "No!" He yelled. He knew what Brian was, and cursed himself for being so fucking stupid.

Brian simply frowned in response. "It's too late, my little sailor. You've taken my hand." He stated matter-of-factly.

Pat yelped, trying to create as much commotion as possible in the slight hope that someone inside would hear him. "Let me go!"

His efforts were futile; Sirens were powerful beings, nearly unstoppable. With one heave by Brian, Pat toppled overboard.

The water was shockingly cold, freezing him to the bone. There was a brief moment of shared silence between the two of them before Pat started flailing again. 

"I'm sorry," Brian said quietly, almost lovingly, as he forced Pat's head underwater. It never got easier, watching the humans thrash to try and get air. Feeling their panic made Brian's heart sink.

Pat went limp after a few minutes. Steeling himself, Brian plunged under the dark surface of the water, dragging the lifeless sailor with him the whole way down

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au since my 1920s one (pt2 is gonna be Soon i promise sdfhd i keep writing other stuff first) so i'm pretty pumPED ABOUT IT
> 
> also! as always, my inbox is always open on my tumblr (easterntimecryptid) in case anyone wants to drop by and say hi or suggest something or anything! i lov chatting


End file.
